Moving Paces
by chakira16
Summary: hiei woke up in the leaf. lost he wandered round till he saw hinata. At 1st glance  he thought her to be weak and useless but found she had potential. left on a 2 year mission with her promising that she'll be stronger when they meet again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

*Hiei*

How the hell did I get here?

Matter of fact where am I?

This doesn't look like the spiritual world?

It looks like a foreign place.

I might as well investigate because these surroundings looked weird to me.

Wandering around I came upon a scene which disgusted me instantly.

There was a little girl who looked about 5 and was crying because her father was yelling at her.

The man was 5'8 with long dark brown hair that reached his back and had pale harsh eyes.

He continued yelling at her calling her weak, before he punched her in the stomach leaving her breathless as he left her.

The girl was struggling to get up, but it was no use.

Weak and pathetic were the first two things that came to my mind.

She didn't even look like a fighter.

A fighter would have better access to her/his emotions and would be strong.

She lacked both things, but it wasn't my problem.

I didn't know where I was and I figured she'll know.

So, I walked towards her and asked her what this place was.

The little girl jumped like 10 feet in the air and was scared shitless.

She turned her head slowly around and asked me who I was.

How dare she ask me that?

Was she making fun of me?

I was Hiei, the cursed child how could she not know of me.

I would have hurt her, but something in her eyes told me she was being dare I say sincere.

That was a lie because everyone hated me.

I was snapped out of my thoughts, when I felt a small hand tug at my sleeve.

I looked down at the small human girl asking her silently what she wanted.

She said, "I-I wa-wanted to kn-know what yooou, but I didn't let her finish as I twisted her arm behind her back."

The brat's stuttering was annoying as hell and I didn't feel like hearing it anymore.

The little girl didn't even attempt to get out of my hold, so I yelled at her.

Still there was no response or fighting back from her.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I asked her why she wasn't doing anything.

She said, "Um I-I'm us-used to it aaa-nd, but I covered her mouth to stop her."

the girl was truly weak and pathetic.

She couldn't even stop stuttering to tell me the reason, so I just told her what I wanted to ask her.

The girl told me I was in the Hyuga compound and I nodded to her as I let her arm go.

I was about to walk away, but something told me to stay.

I looked back at her and saw she got into a battle stance.

There was determination in her eyes, but her stance was super weak.

I could easily knock her down, but I didn't much to my surprise.

The crazier thing was that I told her to meet me here tomorrow night at 7, so I could test her skills.

I don't know what made me say it, but I said it none the less.

The girl smiled at me a little, before telling me her name and thank you.

I shook off her words and glared at her.

She bowed her head and was shaking a little.

That should teach her to stay in her place.

My red eyes were enough to scare anyone away, but it was too easy scaring her.

She hasn't even seen me fight yet, so she better be prepared tomorrow night.

I took one last look at her petite frame.

A little skinny girl with dark indigo hair that was cut short into a hime style with chin-length strands framing her face.

Her eyes were pale like her father's, but held a hint of lavender in them.

So this was Hinata Hyuga I thought as I disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Hinata*

Watching the creepy, yet intimidating little boy leave was exciting.

To most people that may sound strange, but it was true to me.

I have never met anyone like him before in my life.

My father was harsh and mean to me beyond reason, but something told me that Hiei was different.

He was mean and evil to the bone, but I felt we were one and the same.

Hiei had a cold and distant aura around him.

Life was cruel to him it was obvious in his eyes.

Father has always told me that the eyes can give away a person.

He deemed me weak and useless because I showed emotions.

Emotions weren't allowed and were a disgrace to the Hyuga clan, especially in the Hyuga heiress.

That showed weakness he told me and I couldn't be weak, but I was.

I failed in everything I do and never once had he showed me warmth, kindness, love, or encouragement.

It was saddening and my emotions did get the best of me.

I could never be the strong heiress he needed.

That was why I had very low self esteem and a stuttering problem.

I couldn't even keep my emotions in check, but I wanted to be stronger.

I wanted to prove my father wrong and the elders.

I was going to prove to them that they were wrong about me and Hiei was going to help me.

Hiei was going to be cruel and merciless with me not holding back anything and I was going to relish it.

If the Hyugas wanted impassive and deadly then they'll get it.

I'll become the best ninja they have ever seen and I couldn't wait to see him tomorrow night as I left to go to the Hyuga compound feeling happy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*Hiei*

Taking in the darkness and cool fresh air relaxed me.

It may sound weird, but it was the truth.

There was no noise and most importantly there was peace.

I could only enjoy the peace and silence when I was by myself.

I was naturally a loner, so tell me why I was waiting for that stupid little girl.

I got here early, so she had 5 minutes before I left.

I was leaning against a tree trunk, when I felt her presence.

I didn't glance her way as I told her to attack me.

She hesitated, before running straight for me.

I easily dodged her and flipped her on her back.

I was going easy on her surprisely because if I used my true strength then she would most likely die.

Hinata got up quickly and was trying to strike me with her palms.

I was surprised because I never seen someone use their palms to attack someone.

Curse my curiosity because it cost me a direct hit to the chest.

I stumbled back, but I caught myself.

Hinata quickly ran over to me apologizing reaching out to me, but I slapped her hand away.

She flinched away from and backed away.

Hinata said, "I'm s-sorry for bei-being a burden to you. I-I won't bo-bother you ag-again."

I saw her sadness and I cursed myself for what I was about to do.

I said, "Shut up idiot! If you were a burden to me then I would have killed you already. You're a lot stronger then you look and you're attack took me by surprise, so don't blame yourself."

My words caused confusion to her.

She said, "You don't ha-have to l-l-lie to me. I kn-know that I'm a-a weakling an-and that I'm n-n-not strong as she held her head down."

I sighed and said, "Believe whatever you want foolish girl. I can't work with someone who has such low confidence and puts her own self down. It's annoying as I got up to leave."

Hinata quickly got up and ran towards me apologizing, begging me not to leave her.

I turned towards her and said, "When you're ready to be serious about changing you'll know where to find me."

She began crying telling me she was trying to get stronger, but she couldn't help doubting herself when she was always critized about it since she was born.

I cringed in the inside because I knew how that felt.

People putting labels on you for something you couldn't control and hating you for it.

No one couldn't stand to be around you and you were all alone.

We both had a connection to each other without her realizing it, but I had to do this.

She had to get stronger and no one could help her if she didn't help herself yet.

I turned towards her and looked into her eyes.

I said, "I'll know when your ready to get stronger. You'll prove it to me and yourself. This is goodbye for now as I disappeared hearing her pitiful cries."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Hinata*

Working on my Byakugan wasn't working at all.

It was useless and my father let me know as well.

I really couldn't concentrate because I could only think of what Hiei told me 3 nights ago.

Was I really that weak?

Did I really lack that much courage?

Was I a disgrace or did I just accept it since everyone always putted me down?

I lost all faith and hope, since Hiei left me alone.

I was sad yet angry.

Sad because I wasted my once in a life time opportunity to prove to someone I wasn't entirely worthless.

Angry because I was too timid to stand up for myself and losing someone's faith in me.

It must have shown on my face because father quickly attacked me.

I fell on the ground looking at him with angered eyes.

He looked down at me and said, "Why are you glaring at me you pathetic girl?

You're so weak and useless.

You're better off not being in this clan and your just like your mother as he turned to leave."

At that moment any love or feelings I had, died instantly.

Father no scratch that Hiashi was dead to me.

How he dare he insult my mother May.

She was beautiful, kind, and sweet to everyone.

He could insult me all he wanted, but no one is going to get away with talking bad about her.

I ran up on him and attacked him in his side knocking him down instantly.

My pale yet lilac eyes locked with his pale eyes.

Hiashi glared at me and told me to leave the clan because he couldn't deal with someone as weak as me anymore.

I didn't say anything as I walked away.

Later on, I was sitting in my room drawing when I heard a tapping on the window.

I opened up the window and saw Hiei waiting for me which was shocking to me.

I didn't think anything of it as I jumped out the window.

We were face to face now.

I said, "Why are you here as I had my arms crossed?"

Hiei said, "You're ready and I know all about what happened earlier.

The choice is yours.

You could either get stronger with me training you or you could walk the path everyone has set out for you."

I didn't know what to say because this was a tough decision to make.

I knew if I left with him then I would never be the same and there would be no turning back.

If I denied his offer then I would always stay this way. I only had one question and this would determine what I would decide to do.

I said, "Can I still stay here in the Leaf Village?"

Hiei said, "Idiot of course you're staying here I wouldn't take you with me.

I'm just going to train you in secret and you better not tell anyone my name or else you're dead.

You understand now idiot?"

I said, "Hai."

He said, "You can call me Hiei now because you have earned my respect.

I seen what you did earlier, but don't get carried away."

I simply nodded as I followed him to wherever he was going to.

There was no turning back officially now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

*Hiei*

The little brat was improving a great deal under my influence.

She was still shy and nervous, but she was slowly starting to come out of that.

Her stutter was almost completely gone, but she still had a long way to go.

Hinata was getting stronger and it showed.

Her skills were starting to become deathly which scared her a great deal.

I told her that it was okay to show off her power, but just let the enemy keep guessing.

I didn't want anyone to see her true power because I was the only one allowed to see that side of her.

It has been 5 years, since I decided to train her on that faithful day.

I remembered the day she came running to me with happiness radiating off her telling me she was an official ninja.

I hit her on the back of her head telling her she was stupid for running straight to me because someone could have found out.

She instantly began stuttering out an apology and had her head down.

I lifted up her chin and told her I be watching her accomplishments, so she doesn't need to act an idiot around me.

That instantly made her smile and then she took off to train with her new team.

I was beginning to be soft around her and that was no good.

I didn't care for no one, except for myself, my sister, and now Hinata.

There was just something about her that made me want to protect her from harm and to never ever see her in pain.

She should be always smiling and innocent.

Something I wasn't and didn't desire to be.

I was evil, cruel, and had no heart.

Hinata was nice, kind, and had a big heart.

She was everything I wasn't and more.

I was going to miss her a great deal when it came time for me to leave for a 2 year mission.

The stupid baby prince found me and told me I was going on a 2 year long mission with Kurama, Yusuke, and the stupid moron that has eyes for my little sister.

Well they were both morons, except Kurama even though he got on my nerves from time to time.

He was a sly fox and we were a great team, before we got separated.

The thing was I didn't want to leave Hinata though I will never say that out loud.

I told Hinata to go home because I didn't feel like being bothered.

She went exactly when I told her to.

The truth was that she wasn't bothering me because she knew to leave me alone when I was lost in my thoughts.

I couldn't face her yet and tell her the truth.

I just hope she won't turn her back on me like other people have done in the past.

I'm too dependent on her because she makes me feel emotions, which I can't afford.

The sooner I leave the better it will be for the both of us as I left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*Hinata*

Something seems to be wrong with Hiei I can feel it.

He seems to be more distant and lost in his thoughts a great deal more than usual.

I want to ask him, but I knew that was a sign of weakness on my part.

I was improving a great deal, but I still had much to learn.

I wanted to make him proud of me and show him he was right on choosing me to give me a chance.

I didn't want to disappoint him and I was going to keep that promise.

I was in the leaf village eating a bento by myself, when I heard Hiei in my mind telling me that he needed to see me.

I carried my bento with me and made my way discreetly to our training place.

I was only there for a minute, when he appeared in front of me.

I was scared out of my mind and yelped, before I fell on my butt.

Hiei glared at me for a second, before he helped me up.

This was when I knew something was wrong because Hiei never helped me out.

He would either attack me or wait till I got up.

I looked at him with questioning eyes, before I spoke.

I cursed my weakness for wanting to ask him, but I did none the less.

I said, "Is everything okay Hiei?"

He glared at me before saying of course he was okay idiot.

I said, "Something is bothering you Hiei and I just want to help.

I know I'm showing weakness right now, but I can't help it."

Hiei said, "I'm leaving for a 2 year mission with my old team member and two other morons.

I don't know what the mission is for, but it will be dangerous Hinata."

I couldn't speak because I felt like I was just stabbed in the heart.

I mean Hiei may have not been the nicest of people to be around, but he was there for me.

He showed me what true strength was and showed me how the real world was.

How could I go on without him guiding me or harassing me while giving a compliment directed as an insult?

Before I knew it, I was crying.

I couldn't help it because I was losing the most precious person to me.

He was everything to me and he was leaving.

I couldn't take it and was about to teleport away, when he embraced me.

Hiei said, "Don't cry Hinata I'll be back.

I'm only letting you cry this one time, so let it all out."

I sure did let it all out and not once did he make me feel stupid.

Once I was done, I turned around and thanked him.

He grunted in response and told me he only wanted to see this side of me and no one else was allowed to.

He made me feel so happy and I couldn't deny him anything, so I promised he would be the only one seeing me like this.

Hiei didn't say anything, but I knew he was satisfied with my answer.

He patted me on the head telling me to be strong, before he left.

I smiled as I saw his traditional smirk on his face, before he told me bye.

That was the last time I would see him like that.

My strong, cold, yet devious Hiei walking away like he owned the place.

I won't let him down and he will see a different me that I do promise as I teleported away.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

*Hiei*

It has been 2 and a half years, since I last saw Hinata.

The mission I had with the spirit detectives went a little then I thought, but it isn't like Hinata would care.

I could see her now with that stupid, gentle, smile on her face telling me that she was happy to see me.

I would have scoffed at the idea, but I did miss her.

I would never admit that out loud because I didn't care for anyone except her and my little sister.

Yukina doesn't know that I'm her long lost big brother and I preferred things that way.

Anyways, I was heading to leaf village with my old team, when I heard about a match going on.

That perked my interest and soon we were all headed to the stadium to see all the fights.

Some of these ninjas were good, but I felt two dangerous auras.

A kid named Gaara was fighting a weird kid in green and Gaara was blood thirsty.

I admired anyone who didn't show mercy to their opponents and Gaara would have killed the weird kid had it not been for the kid's sensi.

Stupid humans, but I was still curious on who was the second dangerous aura I felt.

I didn't have to wait long till I saw the headboard read Hinata Hyuga Vs. Neji Hyuga.

Seeing Hinata's name, I couldn't wait to see how much she has changed.

Neji came out and looked all angry for no reason.

Then, I saw Hinata and she hasn't changed much besides her hair reaching her shoulders.

She had on some white baggy clothes looking all sky and timid.

Neji was down grading her and she wasn't doing anything.

Did my training do nothing to help her?

Why was she still weak?

She should have been stronger by now.

The match soon began and I heard her teammates telling her to forfeit.

I felt myself getting all angry for their words, until I heard is that really Hinata.

I snapped out of my thoughts, when I saw her.

Her aura was deadly and dangerous.

Her lilac eyes held no warmth and she showed no mercy on him.

Hinata was whipping out attacks from left to right and I realized she was playing with him.

She wasn't even serious and yet he couldn't keep up with her.

Hinata didn't even turn on her Byakugan while she fought him.

She finished him off by punching him in the throat walking away.

The paramedics came and took him away.

I knew by everyone's expressions that they were horrified, shocked, and surprised to see Hinata fight and look that way.

She carried herself like a killer with no morals and could care less about what anybody said about her.

I knew because that was how I was feeling.

That wasn't the Hinata I knew.

The Hinata I knew would smile and hate fighting, so what happened to her while I was gone.

That I was going to have to figure out.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Hinata*

I can't believe it has been 2 ½ years, since I last seen Hiei.

He told me he would be back in 2 years, but I guess those were empty words.

I shouldn't have been all that surprised considering the type of person he is.

Hiei was cruel, evil, sarcastic, and very dark in nature.

Compared to him, I was the exact opposite of him.

I was good, kind, soft hearted and very light in nature.

Since that fateful day of us parting, I've been training nonstop in secret.

I had perfected my byakugan and gotten a lot better in my own fighting style.

It was something that took some years to accomplish, but it was all worth it in the end.

The hyuga's fighting style didn't suit me, so I've developed my own technique.

At long last the chunin exams have arrived.

The obstacles were tough and all, but it was nothing my team couldn't handle.

I silently cheered on my team, until it was time for me to step in the arena.

Kiba was telling me to forfeit, but I told him with determination that I would be okay.

I tried reassuring him as he was led away by the medic ninjas.

It was my turn to fight and show everyone that I wasn't a weakling any longer.

Neji was talking down on me and I allowed him his little victory.

As much as it saddens me, I always took this advice to heart.

Hiei once told me long ago to never show my true strength, to let others believe that I was at a disadvantage.

I had forever kept my enemies guessing.

I had let Neji get a couple of hits in, before I decided to fight back.

As I was fighting I could have sworn that I felt his presence in the arena, but that was impossible.

I had to let the past go and forget about him.

My heart is telling me that I can't let him go because he was a huge influence in the way I am now.

My mind was telling me it was useless to hold on to the past, since it held nothing but bittersweet memories for me.

Fighting Neji was getting very tiring because he wasn't even a challenge.

I finished playing with him, before I knocked him unconscious by hitting him in the throat.

The paramedics came and took him away.

Everyone looked at me in wonder, astonishment, and shock.

I could tell by everyone's expressions that they never expected me to fight like that.

That was only a glimpse of my power.

The referee declared me as the winner and before I disappeared I thought I saw a pair of ruby eyes staring at me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

*Hiei*

Watching Hinata fighting now was different.

Judging by everyone's expressions in the arena they didn't expect to see that as well.

I was hoping she would get strong as time passed, but this was beyond my expectations.

In reality, I expected her to still show her weaknesses and run up to me smiling with that gentle expression gracing her face.

There was no warmth or kindness radiating from her.

Her face reminded me of a mask because it was unbreakable.

She showed no emotion on her face as she was fighting.

It was like witnessing another person.

Her eyes that were once filled with brightness were now dim and dull with no feeling behind it.

Such coldness reminded me of myself and I didn't know what to think about it.

Getting rid of my inner thoughts was a small feat when I sensed Kuwabara coming near me.

I quickly side stepped him and ignored everyone calling out to me.

The only thing I was worried about was leaving again just so I wouldn't have to face Hinata ever again.

She wasn't my problem and I sure didn't care about her in the slightest.

Whatever happened to her was her problem and not mine, but it seems like fate had other plans for me.


	10. Chapter 10

Shout out to all my fans that still stayed with me even though I haven't updated in such a long time.

I really have no excuses, but I will try to update 2 chapters every weekend.

Most of all I want to thank **gaara'sGurl101** who reviewed all my chapters and was very thoughtful.

You were the reason I found busy time in my schedule just to keep this story alive.

Chapter 10

*Hinata*

I couldn't shake this bad feeling I had in the pit of my stomach.

I haven't felt this gut feeling, since the day he left.

There was no use reminiscing about my past because he left for good.

I could have sworn that I saw a pair of ruby eyes, but I know my imagination was playing tricks on me.

There was absolutely no way he was back, so I shouldn't get my hopes up.

Even if he was here, things have changed for the better.

As much as I hate it, I do wonder what he would have said or done if he witnessed my fight against Neji.

Would he be proud or would he still believe that I was weak.

Everything I accomplished was for him and knowing how everyone was speechless was priceless.

Enough going through memory lane because it wasn't going to do anything for me.

Shaking my head to get rid of my thoughts, I didn't realize that I bumped into someone.

Normally I wouldn't say anything and just walk off, but that voice sounded familiar.

The voice was dark and sensual in every way, but that wasn't what had me looking up in horror.

In my face right before me holding me up was none other than Hiei.

Hiei said, "Are you going to speak or look up at me like an idiot?"

I did the only thing I could do and that was to faint.

Before I lost consciousness, the only thought that was running through my head was I picked the wrong day to be left alone.


End file.
